This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Since their introduction to the oil and gas industry, accelerator neutron sources have been and continue to be utilized in a number of applications. One such application is well logging, where neutron generators provide energetic neutrons that radiate into formations surrounding a borehole. Measurements of the neutron interaction with nuclei in the formations may be obtained and analyzed to determine properties of the formations.